Fix you
by shinaynay
Summary: Klaine one shot. Blaine receives a voicemail that says "I think I'm going to kill myself tonight." He calls the number to try and convince the person not to.


**Hi, this is just a one-shot Klaine that I wrote in like half an hour out of boredom and emotion overload. Hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think on my tumblr; blog/alittletooobsessive**. **Thanks,  
-Sinead**

* * *

"I think I'm going to kill myself tonight."

Those were the words Blaine Anderson heard from his phone voicemail. A voice he didn't recognize. A wrong number.

What do you do when someone's life is hanging by a thread but you don't know them? You've never met them, you don't know anything about them and anything you say will probably not make a difference.

He took a deep breath and told himself one thing, _Blaine, if you don't at least try to save his life you are going to regret it your whole life;_ The truth. He knew that if he didn't do something he would never forgive himself.

He lifted his phone, his hand shaking slightly; he'd never had someone's life in his hands before. He pushed the call back button. He tried to calm himself down, he had to be strong if he was going to talk this person back into living.

"Hello?" A weak voice, sounding like it was forced out through tears, broke the ringing abruptly. It took Blaine's breath away. There was only one thing he could think of to say.

"Please don't kill yourself yet. Talk to me first. If you still feel like it after we talk then you can still do it. You have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

It sounded rushed and Blaine cursed himself for that. He'd wanted to sound sure. He'd wanted to sound confident and like he knew what he was doing. He could hear the other boy taking shallow breaths.

"Who is this?"

Was the choked response.

"Someone who cares."

Blaine responded simply. Somehow through the phone line he could hear the other boys pain, his suffering, and his broken strength.

"You shouldn't care. I'm not worth it. I am nothing. I am everything that they say. I'm useless and a faggot and I'm never going to find love."

Blaine stopped breathing for a few seconds when he heard that. He shook his head knowing the other boy couldn't see him and let the silence grow.

"I can't do this over the phone. Do you have Skype? Where are you?"

Blaine asked knowing he sounded demanding but not caring. He just wanted to make this person see that life was so much more than this. That it would get better.

"I'm in Lima, Ohio. Yes, I have Skype."

The reply was hesitant. Admittedly Blaine realized that he might sound creepy but he didn't care. He just wanted to stop another soul from being lost.

"I'm not near Lima. Would you be willing to Skype with me? Please? I need to see you. I need to look into your eyes as I say what I want to say."

Blaine said knowing his voice was shaking. Silence took over and he held his breath. _Please, please just Skype me. I can help you. Please._ He thought desperately trying to send his thoughts through the phone.

"Okay, let me just get my laptop."

Blaine's heart jumped. _Yes! That's it. That's my chance. Blaine, his life is in your hands right now. You can do this. You can make him see._ He thought triumphantly.

"I've got my laptop."

The broken voice reminded him that this was just a small victory. He had a long way to go before he could convince this boy that life was worth it.

"Good, what's your Skype name?"

Blaine asked steadily; his voice gaining confidence as he began to see that maybe, just maybe, this was going to work.

"kurt-the-fashionista"

Blaine held back a smile and opened his Skype typing in the password.

"Okay, you're going to get a request from warblerblaineissexy. Don't laugh. My friends made it."

Blaine said suddenly feeling embarrassed. Although he couldn't lie the snicker he heard made him glad he had kept it. He watched as Kurt Hummel showed up as online.

"Okay, I'm calling and once you pick up I'll hang up the phone okay?"

He asked pushing the video call button and waiting as it rang. It was answered although Kurt had his web camera pointed at the ceiling.

"Can you hear me?"

Blaine asked cautiously.

"Yes, Blaine Anderson, I can hear you."

The voice was softer over Skype for some reason.

"Well, Kurt Hummel, I don't believe it is fair that you can see my face and I cannot see yours."

Blaine commented. He heard a sigh and the web cam was pushed downwards showing Kurt's face. Blaine smiled and waved.

"I had to make sure you weren't an internet paedophile first."

Kurt commented. Blaine smiled and took a breath.

"Okay, I'm going to talk a lot in a second. It's going to be a freaking monologue so, anything you want to say first?"

Kurt looked thoughtful for a second.

"I have two questions."

Blaine nodded and motioned for him to go on.

"How did you get my number and how did you know I was going to kill myself?"

Blaine looked into the camera hoping his sincerity would be seen.

"You dialled the wrong number for your voicemail, or so I would assume, and so I called."

Kurt nodded slowly but looked confused.

"But why did you call?"

Blaine didn't even hesitate before answering strongly.

"Because your life matters Kurt. It matters to me and I literally couldn't stop thinking about you even though I don't know you. Can I ask you something? Because you look like a smart guy. Do you really believe that stuff you told me? That you're worthless? I don't. I don't know you Kurt, at all, but I know that your life is going to be more than this. You are going to be better than them. You are going to rise up out of the ashes and be a freaking phoenix if you can just get through this darkness. Believe me I know it's hard but I promise you this; **It gets better.**"

Blaine breathed out. He could see tears streaming down Kurt's face and hear his shaky breathing.

"It's just so hard to keep going on."

Kurt whispered softly.

"I know but if you do it'll get so much better. It might take some time and there might be some scars but eventually you'll be happy again. You'll have friends that genuinely care about you and a strong support base to go to if anything goes wrong. Life's not easy Kurt, but if you struggle through the storm you'll get the sunshine."

Blaine said looking directly at the camera.

"Your metaphors are really cheesy."

Kurt said through tears almost seeming to laugh. Blaine couldn't hold back a smile.

"I know. I'm a dork, but in all seriousness I got through it and so can you."

Blaine finished his impromptu speech that was nothing like the monologue he'd prepared. He looked at Kurt's face hoping to see something there, anything.

Kurt stayed silent and seemed to be thinking through all that Blaine had said. _It's not quite enough._ Blaine thought. _I need to do something more. I have to save him, I have to help him._

And then it came to him he reached over and grabbed his guitar quickly pulling up an internet browser to google search the chords for the song he wanted.

He put the strap over his shoulder when Kurt glanced back at the screen. Blaine felt satisfaction emanate thorough him at the surprised but curious look on Kurt's face.

He took a breath and played the first cords before letting his soft voice join in and concentrated on putting sincerity into the lyrics.

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**

**And the tears come streaming down your face**  
**When you lose something you can't replace**  
**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**  
**Could it be worse?**

**Lights will guide you home**  
**And ignite your bones**  
**And I will try to fix you**

**And high up above or down below**  
**When you're too in love to let it go**  
**But if you never try you'll never know**  
**Just what you're worth**

**Lights will guide you home**  
**And ignite your bones**  
**And I will try to fix you**

**Tears stream down on your face**  
**When you lose something you cannot replace**  
**Tears stream down on your face**  
**And I...**

**Tears stream down on your face**  
**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**  
**Tears stream down on your face**  
**And I...**

**Lights will guide you home**  
**And ignite your bones**  
**And I will try to fix you**

Blaine glanced up and straight away he knew, he knew he had gotten through. Kurt was a mess of tears and looked broken but it meant that he was dealing with the pain. He was dealing with it instead of giving up. Blaine smiled and knowing that Kurt, although he had a lot to work through, was going to be okay.


End file.
